Gian Villante vs. Corey Anderson
Corey Anderson came into the fight undefeated and the fight was his first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touch gloves. Anderson double jabs landing the second. Anderson lands a body kick. Anderson jabbing. Villante landed a leg kick, hard one. 4:00. Villante landed a wicked leg kick. Gameplan? Villante landed another wicked kick. "Check 'em!" Villante lands a left hook, then a right. Villante lands a stiff jab. Villante stuffs a single easily. Villante lands a hard leg kick. 3:00. Villante easily stuffs a single. Anderson limping, eats a counter right uppercut. Anderson lands a jab, eats a leg kick, stuffs a single as it was caught but ate a right. 2:00. Anderson lands a counter right. And a nice one-two. Missed the rest of round one but it seemed as if Anderson was tagging Villante but still eating counters and leg kicks, ate a high kick at one point with the toes, his nose bled at one point. R1 ended, was almost definitely 10-9 Villante. Brett had dropped by to give me my birthday card and twenty bucks, nice! R2 began and they touch gloves. Villante lands a left and a hard leg kick, listening to his corner. Punch then kick. Villante lands a blocked high kick. Anderson lands a right. Anderson lands a big left. Ate a huge leg kick, got spun around and again by another big kick, and another and ANOTHER. That one was finally checked. 4:00. Villante lands a left. Anderson lands a one-two. And a jab. Villante lands a leg kick, briefly caught. Villante lands another leg kick, caught and he ate a left and a right uppercut from Anderson. 3:00. Anderson pressed in landing a left, ate a left hook himself. "Head movement!" Anderson landed a nice jab right uppercut combo, very crisp. 2:00 as Villante lands his own right uppercut counter, ate a jab, lands a good leg kick. Villante lands an even harder one. And another. Villante's right eye looking battered, ate another jab from it. Villante easily stuffs a telegraphed single. Swelling under Gian's left eye. 1:00 as Anderson lands a counter left. Anderson checks a leg kick. 35 as Anderson lands a body kick. And a nice counter left and a right and a good jab, ate a good leg kick. 15 as Villante lands another hard one and another. Anderson lands a left and another, tries a flying knee. R2 ends, 10-9 Villante again in my opinion but much closer. R3 began. Tape problem from Villante. Anderson had tried to rush him anyways. They fix it. They continue. Anderson checks a leg kick. "Right hand!" Villante lands a jab. Anderson replies. Villante lands a leg kick. They trade a jab each there. Villante lands a left. 4:00. Anderson lands a left. Anderson lands a left and another, eats a leg kick. Another kick from Villante. Villante lands a hard right uppercut and a short left hook. Anderson lands a blocked spinning backfist. And a stiff jab lands. And a left, eats a leg kick. 3:00. Villante lands a jab. Anderson lands a jab. Lands a right. And a stiff jab. And a left, knees the body. Lands a flying knee to the body. And a hard right hand. And a stiff jab. 2:00. Villante lands a leg kick. Eats a counter left. Anderson lands a good right but ate a good left-right. Villante lands a left and a jab, stuffs a single easily. Anderson lands a one-two. Anderson right to the body, eats a counter left. And another. Anderson lands a double jab. 1:00. Villante lands a big right hurting him badly, two or three more as Anderson leans unconscious against the fence. Wow! 4:18 R3. "You guys cheering for me? YOU BETTER BE CHEERING FOR ME. Shout-out Al Iaquinta." Lol.